Serenade of Dreams
by Yuki Kyuu Aizawa
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha is an adopted child. He has been having strange dreams where he is a Rave Wolf, and is the lover of a fox demon by the name of Kurama. When he goes to the privet school Konoha Privet School, he meets a blond boy by the name Naruto Uzumaki. Why does Naruto seem so familiar, and could Naruto have a connection with Kurama in his dreams.
1. Introduction

This is actually based off an original story I've been writing, so I hope you enjoy it. There is Yaoi, so you have been warned.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, and anything related, all rights go to the respected owners.

* * *

I sat at the bench of a pure ivory white piano. My eyes are closed, and I'm listening to the gentle melody I'm playing. My fingers move swiftly and gracefully over the keys, while I press them gently. The music absorbs me, so I don't notice somebody enter the room.

There's a gentle touch in between my wings. I quickly turn around. A boy smiles softly at me. I can't tell any of his features. Nine fox tails wave around slight, and he has two fox ears on top of his head. "Oh, now you decide to show up." I huff and then pout. "Calm down Chidori." The boy's soft voice reaches my ears.

I sigh, and turn back to the boy. "Fine, but you can finish the report this time." I reply. He gives a bright smile. Then I feel arms wrap around me, pulling me into a hug. I can feel the heat rising to my cheeks. "I love you Chidori." He silently whispers. It's soft, and gentle, and causes my heart to beat faster. A smile forms on my lips, and I nuzzle closer to the warmth. "I love you too Kurama." He rubs behind my black ears, which are on top of my head and are a wolfs.

Before I can be absorbed into the feeling, a heaviness clouds my mind. My vision blurs, and the scene truns completely white. I can hear a loud noise in my ears, that causes me to awaken.


	2. Chapter 1

_So here is the first chapter. I hope you enjoy it._

_Disclaimer: Read the introduction I hate redoing these._

* * *

I woke up, looking at the pure white ceiling. Taking a deep breath, I open my eyes. It was one of my few bad ideas. The light is blinding, and I quickly shut my eyes. It's also cold, and I decide to go further into my warm, cozy, blankets. That's when I hear a knock at my door. "Sasuke, if you don't hurry up and get ready, you'll be late for your first day at school." A female voice says. I groan loudly to let her know I'm awake. Slowly I get up, and walk to the bathroom.

I had forgotten today was the first day at my new school. I had been accepted into Konoha Privet School. Konoha Privet School is the world's top school, and one of the most expensive. It's basically a school for kids from rich influential families. The only reason I got in was, because of my extremely high GPA. I'm supposed to be going with my adopted sister, Sakura.

After taking a hot show and drying off, I walk to my closet. I pull out some clothes. It was a navy blue turtleneck shirt, and on the back is the words End of Eternity. Next I pull out some black jeans that aren't really form fitting, but sort of are. Quickly I get dressed, and head out of my room. I walk down stairs to see a girl waiting form me. She has short pink hair, and emerald green eyes. She wore short shorts that are a white color. She had a sleeveless shirt with a pink vest. She wore black fingerless gloves. This is my adopted sister Sakura Haruno.

She looks impatient, and I silently pray that she won't pun me. "H-hey Sakura." I greet her. She glares at me, and I'm immediately ready to run. As fast as I can, I walk pass her. Quickly I get onto the back of her sleek white, black motorcycle. Sakura sighs, and sits in front of me. She starts up the motor cycle, and we're driving down the road.

Its not long until we arrive at the drive way of the school. Many of the students look at us, and I can feel their stares. It makes me feel extremely uncomfortable. I feel really shy. I look at them, and silently I hide behind Sakura. Before we walk into the school, I hear the sound of a motorcycle.

I turn around to identify the sound. It came from a orange sports motorcycle. It had the image of a nine tails fox on the side. The driver was male. His hair was a blond color, and the sun reflected off of it. His eyes were a cerulean color. He had six whisker like scars on his cheeks, three on each side. He wore a black leather jacket, and he wore navy blue jeans. Every though in my brain stops.

He looks over the crowd of students. Finally his eyes lock with mine, and I'm entranced. He gives me a small smirk, which causes me to lose all my breath. He walks over, and stands in front of me. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki, what's your name?" He asks. I've seemed to have lost my voice, because I can't speak. Naruto just waits patiently smiling. "Cat got you tongue." He taunts. I give him a light glare, which he just shrugs off.

I finally get my voice back. "I-its S-Sasuke U-Uchiha.' I stutter. Great, I can't even speak normally. I sound like a blushing teenage girl talking to her first crush. He places a hand on my shoulder, and I instantly blush. "Nice to meet you Sasuke-chan." His voice is smooth like the finest made silk, yet it also makes me drunk like the strongest wine. He walks into the school, leaving me standing there dazed. I stare blankly at the place Naruto had stood.

Sakura observes me quietly. Then a knowing smile appears on her face. She flicks my forehead snapping me back to reality. "You like him." She states, as if she's talking about the weather. My face goes even redder. "What are you talking about?" She shrugs and before she walks into the school, she flicks my forehead again. This time I glare at her, which causes her to laugh. "You really need to improve that glare, you look like a child pouting." She informs me. I follow after her into the school.

We walk through the hallways, soon arriving to our classroom. Its large and resembles a university classroom. In the corner of the room, I notice Naruto. He's looking out the window, and nobody sits near him. I'm fidgeting trying to decide if I should sit with him, or not. Sakura notices me looking at him.

She sighs. "You should go sit with him." She whispers into my ear. I shake my head furiously. If you won't then I will, and I'll steal him away from you." She boldly states. I blink, as she begins to walk towards him. Quickly without thinking, I grab her arm. "Wait, please!" I desperately plead. She stops walking. "What if he doesn't like males?" I question. She sighs. "You will never know unless you go sit with him." I blink. Sakura's right. She's always right. That's why I've always stayed by her side. I'm not like her though. I've never liked anyone. I'm not like Sakura whose had multiple boyfriends. Yet, why do I feel like this with Naruto? Why does he make my heart beat faster? Why makes him so special. I mean sure he has beautiful blond hair, and his eyes are pretty, but that doesn't make you like someone. I've had plenty of good looking people ask me out, both males and females. Yet, I rejected each and everyone of them.

I slowly begin to walk over to the table he sits at. He's staring out the window looking at something. I quietly sat down, and look at what he is viewing. My eyes widen at what it is. It's a fox, with reddish fur. I've never seen a fox in the city before, yet this one just is looking at Naruto. "He's cool huh." Naruto stated. I find that Naruto is now looking at me. I silently nodded. Naruto gives a bright smile, before turning to look at me.

He looked like he wanted to say something, but then our homeroom teacher, and science teacher came in. He had very pale white skin. The bridge of his nose had purple markings. His eyes were slit like a snakes. His hair was long and black. "Good morning class my name is Orchimaru Yamato (Hint Japanese myth.)" He said in a serpentine like voice. I felt a shiver go down my spine as his eyes gleamed like a predators. They scan the students, and finally land on me. I suddenly felt a large amount of pressure coming from beside me, and turned to look at its source. It was coming from Naruto. His eyes looked like they were becoming red, and his whisker like marks were much larger. I blink.

Orochimaru some how pales even more. He quickly turns, and begins to teach the class. But I ignore that. Finally the bell rings, and I get up. Naruto grabs my arm. "Hey Sasuke, want to go out to eat?" He asks me. I blush. "A-as in a d-date?" I ask. Naruto smirks. "Only if you want it to be." He says. I give him a super bright smile. "Yes, I want it to be." I told him. He nods, and we leave.

Naruto led me to a ramen stand. He talked about himself, and then began to eat. I smiled watching, forgetting my own bowl of Pork Ramen. My eyes go wide as I watch him finish several bowls in about five minutes flat. "Hey Sasuke, do you want to go out with me?" He questioned. I blush heavily. "Um... Sure." I say. He smiles, and then walks me home. When I head to my room, I have a goofy grin on my face.

* * *

Naruto sighed, and turned away from the door. Red energy began to engulf him, and it then dissipates. Naruto is now standing with nine fox tails, and a fox tail. "Ino, Sai." Naruto called. Two individuals appared in front of him. "I want you to watch Orachimaru, I don't know what that snake will do, and frankly I don't want to give him a chance to do anything." He said. They nod. "As you wish Lord Uzumaki." Sai said, vanishing in a puff of smoke.

* * *

_And this is done, hope you enjoy it. It took me a long while to write, anyways, I'm taking a break for a bit. _


End file.
